


a moment by the ocean, a moment to last

by treasuregyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, twice are only mentioned in the end but ya know lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: “Sorry about startling you,” Mina apologized sounding entirely insincere, but not maliciously so.“Don’t worry about it, I love being terrified to death while I’m knee deep in the ocean,” Sana replied sarcastically, but it was all lighthearted if her small giggles and wide smile were anything to go by.





	a moment by the ocean, a moment to last

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing misana!
> 
> this idea stemmed from a little daydream i had (while reading, oops) with a completely and totally different pairing (like, outside of twice, outside of _reality_ kind of different lol)

It was no surprise to stumble upon her standing knee deep in the ocean, staring out at the vastness before her. Mina didn’t even think twice before pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of her silhouette against the unreal beach scene before her.

 

“Honestly, who needs sirens when this sound alone is enough to draw me in,” Sana had said to herself, naturally still unaware of Mina’s presence.

 

“I doubt you’d pass up the offer to meet a siren, though,” Mina teased right against Sana’s ear, startling the older. Sana shrieked and jumped, losing her footing as the world beneath her slipped away to waters unexplored, and she fell with laughter on her lips.

 

“Absolutely not,” Sana replied, amused chuckling shaking her body as she rose, still clutching her chest tight. Mina chuckled along with Sana, resisting the urge to capture more pictures of the older’s existence. 

 

“Sorry about startling you,” Mina apologized sounding entirely insincere, but not maliciously so.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I love being terrified to death while I’m knee deep in the ocean,” Sana replied sarcastically, but it was all lighthearted if her small giggles and wide smile were anything to go by.

 

“I love you.” Mina said resolutely, yet unthinkingly. It was always like that; Mina never failed to become overwhelmed with love for Sana in her littlest of moments that always seemed so big. And right now—with the strikingly beautiful, nearly unreal beach scenery behind them, Sana’s smile soft and warm, and the waves acting as the perfect soundtrack to their little scene—right now, the moment felt bigger than it probably should have.

 

Sana stepped closer to Mina and cupped the younger’s face, resting their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes, getting lost in the moment that was growing even bigger. A few beats passed and soft glossed lips were on her’s, the kiss was as chaste as they’ve ever been. Sana stroked Mina’s cheeks with her thumbs, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away.

 

“I love you too.” Sana confirmed with even more resolution than Mina did. They wrapped themselves up in each other, eyes closed, and focused on nothing more than the sound of the ocean. It wasn’t until Momo called out to them (with the rest of Twice trailing behind), that they separated, finding their way out of the moment that reduced greatly in size as they were pulled back into reality. Sana took Mina’s hand and they both shakily made their way back to the group, all smiles as the girls welcomed them back with teases about them running away to become mermaids.

 

(And although the moment shared between them was bigger than themselves, they couldn’t deny that the moments with their members were bigger than anything else in the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist adding a bit of ot9 at the end jfkdlks i'm a weak human bean, okay
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
